Illyana
by Herochick007
Summary: To spare Lily the pain of her husband dead and her son gone, her memories are altered by Severus. The plan was for him, her and her new baby to become a happy family. Entrusting her to Igor Karkaroff until he can get them both cleared, Severus is murdered. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"I promise, I'll take care of them," Karkaroff stated shaking hands with the man standing in front of him.

"Good. Remember, an hour, wait an hour for me, if I'm not back by then..."

"I know, take them somewhere safe, has her memory already been altered? Will I need to do anything more?"

"No. Everything shall be in place when she wakes. The baby is named 'Hyacinth' by the way."

"Be careful, Severus. I don't want a family, not like this. I especially don't want your left overs." Severus glared at the man before him before sweeping off into the night.

Igor Karkaroff looked at the young woman sleeping on the couch, her red hair falling across her pale face. A small basket sat next to the couch, inside a sleeping almost newborn. Igor sighed settling into a chair across from his new charges. He knew Severus would put in a good word for him with Dumbledore, although he doubted that would be enough. Maybe this job, these two, would be his redemption? He knew that's what Severus was hoping on, that and the false memories he'd planted in the girl's head.

She stirred slightly, but continued to sleep.

"An hour, Lily, you'll see him in an hour, or less, hopefully," Karkaroff muttered wondering exactly who this woman and child were. Severus had given him their first names, nothing else. He had a feeling the woman was a muggle, or muggle-born. He glanced at the clock and then towards the window. This was going to be a long hour.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"Severus Snape, serpent and spy." Severus froze at the voice. He recognized it immediately, which was unfortunate.

"Bellatrix, I see you've managed to avoid being captured, so far."

"No thanks you, you half blooded traitor! You're the reason our Lord is gone, you and that mudblood pet of yours!" She fired a hex at him, he deflected it with ease. Of all the people, he had to run into her. He knew she was mad, knew she hated him to begin with, but her eyes seemed to glow with insanity.

"I had nothing to do with any of this, Bellatrix. I certainly had nothing to do with his defeat."

"You gave him the Potter boy's name! You betrayed us! You led him to his death!"

"Do you honestly think he's dead, Bellatrix?" The question paused her for a moment.

"If he's not, I'll certainly be rewarded for murdering his betrayer!" she laughed. "Avada Kadava!" She watched Severus' body fall onto the ground before apparating from the spot, still thinking of how her Lord would reward her once he returned.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"An hour, it's been an hour," Karkaroff muttered looking at the sleeping woman, barely a woman if he was being honest. She was still young, pretty if you liked the sort. With a sigh, he gently put her over his shoulder and picked up the baby basket. He pulled the watch from his pocket and pressed a button on the side. With a flash of light, the three were gone.

Karkaroff placed the woman, Lily, he remembered on a bed. He gently set the basket on the floor. He checked to make sure the child was breathing and found himself face to face with a pair of large blue eyes.

"You're awake, I thought he said you'd stay asleep. What am I supposed to do with a baby?" The infant gurgled and kicked off her blankets. Behind him, he heard Lily start stirring. He really hoped Severus had been right, that she wouldn't be a problem.

"Where are we?"

"My home." Lily studied the man in front of her, her eyes darting to the floor and her daughter.

"Is she alright?"

"She just woke, here," he lifted the baby and gently handed her to her mother. He'd never had any experience with babies and was terrified it would break if he wasn't careful. Lily smiled.

"Thank you, Igor. Severus said you'd be helping him hide us." Igor nodded. The false memories seemed to be in place.

"How much do you remember, before you woke?"

"There was an attack, Death Eaters, I know you and Sev are spies, of course."

"Of course." He personally thought Severus had laid it on a little thick with his lies. Spies, the pair of them? He'd only just considered switching sides tonight, or was it the night before?

"Where is Severus?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to meet us over an hour ago, I fear the worst, Lily." She nodded holding her daughter close, the baby was still silent, thankfully.

"Do you have my things, my bag, wand? Hya's bottles, formula?" Karkaroff nodded pulling a tiny suitcase from his pocket and unshrinking it.

"Thank you, the kitchen?"

"That way," he nodded his head. She slid from the bed, popped open the suitcase and removed what she needed.

"I'm going to go make her a bottle. Do you know if..." He knew she was asking of Severus.

"No. All I know is he didn't arrive at the portkey in time. He might have merely been delayed. He was on his way to meet Dumbledore." Lily wrinkled her nose.

"I don't trust that man, Igor. I'll be back in a moment." He watched her walk to the kitchen trying to figure out what exactly what he was supposed to do now. Severus disappearing was not part of the plan. He was supposed to get Karkaroff's name to Dumbledore, who would in turn put in a good word with the Ministry. Then Severus was supposed to come back and get his witch. Karkaroff had no interest in this woman, despite the fact she had a fairly attractive body. He shook the thought from his head. No, there was still a chance Severus might turn up.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"Igor, it's Severus," Lily whispered looking at the morning paper. Igor turned towards the table.

"What of him?" She turned the paper to face him. He snatched it from her hands. No, this couldn't be. Fuck, Severus was dead!

"Now what?" he heard Lily ask. The baby was in her arms drinking greedily from a bottle. "He promised we'd be safe," she whispered tears starting to fall from her eyes. Karkaroff sighed. He should have known this was going to happen. Nothing good ever seemed to happen to him.

"I will honor his wishes, Lily. You and the little one will stay here, with me, until I am sure it is safe, even if it takes years. I will not let anything happen to either of you." He knew he didn't believe the words, not really, but if Lord Voldemort was really dead, then maybe they would be safe, the three of them? Karkaroff knew enough names of his fellow Death Eaters, naming names was always a way to stay out of jail. Idly he wondered if Severus had been killed before or after he'd had his talk with Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize. **

**I do not know what wizarding Russia is like, I'm just taking a guess. If I have something wrong, just go with it. I am also sure people speak English in Russia, they just happen to be speaking Russian in this story.**

**Word count: 1308**

It had been three days. Three days of Lily rearranging everything in Igor's home. Three days of fussing baby sounds echoing, three days of Igor nearly losing his mind.

"We need a plan," he finally stated sitting Lily down at the kitchen table. He poured himself a cup of mead, took a long drink.

"I've been thinking about that. I know England isn't safe, not with him in power." Ahh, Lily still thought the Dark Lord still reigned, great. If he told her, she'd leave. He debated the idea. Of course, she'd probably stay regardless. She had nothing left in England, not with Severus dead. Igor remembered Severus mentioning Lily's husband and young son had also been murdered. That was part of the reason for the memory modification, to keep her from the pain.

"No, England is not safe." The lie slid from his lips. She nodded.

"I could stay here. Maybe not with you, Igor, I know you value your privacy. I don't even know where I am, honestly."

"Siberia."

"Oh."

"It's home. I am from here. You are right, you will be safe here, but I made a promise, Lily. I will protect you and Hyacinth. You are welcome to stay in my home until I say otherwise. We need to something about your name though. Lily is a very pretty name, but it will stand out, especially if He Who Must Not Be Named is searching for you. I'm worried Severus was found out a spy and that is why he was murdered."

"Oh. What do you suggest."

"Illyana, I knew a girl named Illyana once. She was strong like you. We can use Illy as a nickname if you wish."

"And Hyacinth?" He glanced at the baby.

"Does anyone know her name?"

"Severus. You."

"She should be safe enough, but if you wish to change her name also." Lily shook her head. She remembered how hard it had been for her and Severus to agree on a name. The memory felt a little fuzzy, but she dismissed the thought.

"No, Severus helped me name her, I want to keep it, in honor of him." Igor nodded wondering if Severus had actually had anything to do with the baby. The child had red hair like her mother and baby blue eyes. They would most likely change as she grew older. Was it possible the child was Severus'? That would certainly change things.

"We're starting to run low on a few things, food for example."

"I'll go." She glared at him. He nearly smiled. She was a feisty one.

"We will all go, Igor. I need to see my new home after all. Besides, do you know everything Hyacinth needs? What size diapers? Which wipes? Formula?"

"The formula comes in a yellow tin."

"My point exactly. Do we live in a wizarding town?"

"Yes. As if I would live with muggles." He had to nearly pause to make sure he used the right word. He'd almost called them 'mudbloods'. That would not have gone over well with his new house guest.

"I also need new clothes, I don't think I have anything warm enough, I know Hya doesn't."

"Fine, fine, come with, but I don't want to hear any complaining. And remember, you don't speak any Russian."

"I pick up languages quickly. Will that be a problem?" He considered it for a moment.

"No, I can always claim I bought you at auction, having a muggle-born pet is not unheard of for a Death Eater. Can you read Russian?" She shook her head. Good. He'd managed to get the Prophet stopped. He didn't want her to read about the Boy Who Lived as they were calling the Potter boy. He wasn't entirely sure, but he wondered if somehow Lily was connected to him. Severus hadn't told him much about her past, only that she was the love of his life, she'd lost her husband and son in a Death Eater attack, and she had to be protected. He realized he didn't even know her last name. He figured it was probably Snape, since she was Severus' witch.

"Let's get going," he said. She nodded pulling out a winter coat from the suitcase and what looked like a quilted body suit for the baby. He nodded. She'd be warm enough for now. He opened the door and led her outside. She had the baby in a harness against her chest.

"Can she breathe in that thing?"

"Yes. Are we walking to the market?"

"Yes, it's not far from here. Besides, walking is good, the air is good." Lily had no problem keeping up with Karkaroff, despite carrying Hyacinth. Soon they reached an open air market.

"Best of everything," he announced. A woman came over to them. She studied Lily for a second before turning to Karkaroff. They spoke in Russian for a few minutes before the woman nodded and went her own way. Lily almost asked, but decided it was most likely none of her business. If it was important, Igor would tell her.

They made their way through the market, people greeting Karkaroff occasionally. Lily wondered if they were friends, or if they just feared him because he had been a Death Eater. She noticed a few people glance at her, but none approached her.

"Will the little one drink goat's milk?" Lily looked down at her daughter, her green eyes meeting Hyacinth's blue ones.

"She's never had it before. I know babies aren't supposed to have cow's milk until they're older."

"We will have to get the formula elsewhere. There is a small shop nearby, they should have it."

"Alright. Do we have everything else?"

"I have all the groceries you wrote on the list. Was there anything I missed?" Hyacinth had fallen asleep by this point.

"I don't think so." He led her from the market to the small store, as he'd said, they carried formula, of course everything was written in Russian.

"Can you read these for me, I'm pretty sure I need this one, but I want to make sure." He complied, reading the labels for Lily.

"Igor?" He turned and nodded a man.

"Wayne, it's been awhile." Lily blinked in shock, the other man Wayne, was speaking English!

"More than a while."

"Who's this?"

"Illyana, she's the widow of a friend. Illy, Wayne and I went to Hogwarts together." She nodded trying to remember if she had known this man, but drew blank. It must have been before her and Severus had attended.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. Hyacinth stirred slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Wayne nodded at her before turning back to Karkaroff. The two exchanged a few words in Russian before Wayne left the group entirely.

"What did he say?" Lily asked.

"Said I should be careful, things are heating up in England. The Ministry is falling apart. And that I should keep you close," Igor lied. The other wizard had in fact said pretty much the opposite. Things in London were cooling off, the reign of Lord Voldemort being over. The Ministry was stronger than ever. The part about keeping Lily close had been true, just a little more crude than Igor was admitting.

"I wish this war would end. It's caused so much pain, I mean, can you imagine all the lives lost?" Igor nearly smiled thinking about some of the ones he'd taken.

"It is horrible. Have you got everything."

"Yes."

"Let's go, Hyacinth probably wants to sleep in her crib." Lily smiled. The crib had been shrunken inside the suitcase. Apparently Severus had packed everything they would have needed to start a new life. Igor wondered who had killed him, and if he should avenge his death or give the person a gift basket. The witch was starting to grow on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize.**

"Hyacinth!" Lily yelled as the small toddler tumbled over her own little feet. They'd been living in Igor's home for nearly a year and half now. Lily had not been lying about picking up languages quickly. Igor had been shocked when she had started speaking Russian, with a bit on an accent, but decently enough. Igor was having a harder time hiding Voldemort's defeat from her, he knew he was going to have to come clean sooner rather than later.

"I've got her," he stated being closer to the child. He gently picked Hya up and carried her back over to Lily. "She's getting faster at that isn't she?" Lily smiled at him. They had started becoming closer. Igor was debating actually courting the witch. He knew it was a stupid idea, she was just convenient But, he still couldn't deny the fact her smile did send a smile to his own face, or the fact that Hyacinth had started talking. She'd called him papa. Lily hadn't discouraged this. Maybe she thought being his, or at least pretending to be his, would keep the pair safe.

"Yes, yes she is," Lily answered as she checked the child for bumps and bruises. A loud pounding at the door caused them both to look up.

"Quick, into the basement," Igor stated grabbing Lily and ushering her down a set of dark steps. They'd been worried the Death Eaters would find them. Lily nodded holding Hya close. She could see through the wooden slats that made up the floor. She saw Igor open the door and covered her mouth when she saw ministry aurors. She watched them arrest him, drag him from their home, and leave the door open behind them. She sank to her knees shaking. Igor had never mentioned being a wanted man.

"Maybe they're just going to question him?" she whispered waiting to see if they returned to search the house. After two hours, they hadn't returned. She finally felt safe returning to the main part of the house. Hyacinth had fallen asleep in her arms. She laid the child in her bed. She'd outgrown the crib a few months ago.

"Igor, I don't know what to do," she whispered closing the open door. "First Severus... now you..." She frowned. She knew sitting around moping and worrying wouldn't accomplish anything. Right now, she needed to figure out what her and Hyacinth's immediate needs were. There was plenty of food for now. Hya had started eating solid food, so there was that.

"We're safe here for now," Lily decided as she made herself some dinner and started writing a list of what to do next. She didn't know if she should contact anyone. Who would even be interested in helping her? Igor didn't have many friends, not ones that he told Lily about anyway. With a heavy sigh, she realized her and Hya were on their own, at least until she could hopefully get Igor out of prison.

Igor stared at his hands. He wondered if Lily was alright, if Hya was scared. He hoped not. His mind wandered the conversation him and Severus had had before everything had gone awry. He had a feeling Severus hadn't spoken to Dumbledore before his murder.

"Karkaroff, Igor," a guard stated. He rose and followed him into a crowded courtroom. Igor was shoved into a seat.

"You have been accused of crimes against the wizarding world. You have been named a Death Eater, how do you plead?"

"Guilty," he stated. Lying would do him no good here. He bore the Mark. He noticed Dumbledore sitting to the side. Could the man help even now?

"I have names," Igor stated. The judge nodded. This wasn't uncommon.

"Barty Crouch jr, Rosier, Malfoy, McNair, Nott," Igor stated remembering the list Severus had handed him. He paused. "Voliski, Kerchov, Minkin," he added naming several Russian men who Severus had not known, and thankfully would never have the pleasure of meeting.

"We'll look into these names. Is there anything else you'd like to add?'

"Mr. Dumbledore," he addressed the wizard. "On the night Severus Snape was murdered, he was coming to you to give you these names for me. He was murdered before he could reach you. That night, I was ready to give up the location of Lord Voldemort in exchange for safety. I know he is dead, but Severus believed I was capable of being brought to the light." Dumbledore nodded giving Igor a smile. He blinked. Maybe Severus had spoken to the man? Or did Severus' name carry that much weight with the eccentric wizard?

He was led back to his cell in Azkaban. He could hear the other inmates laughing, banging the walls. He contented himself to sit in the corner and think about Lily, about little Hya calling him 'papa', and hoped beyond all hope he would see his, yes his, family again.


End file.
